


A Little Sister's Errand

by hnghhhhh



Series: Enstars Oneshots [1]
Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Siblings, because i love them, do i add engirls too since it involves ruka, hnghhhhh, i looked up tags for siblings and holy moly are some of these tags sinful, leo i love you, leoP back at it again, other characters don't have a major role so i won't tag them, tsukinaga siblings, with even more ruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghhhhh/pseuds/hnghhhhh
Summary: Tsukinaga Leo forgets his lunchbox, so his little sister takes it upon herself to deliver it to him.She meets a variety of people, and even meets a special someone...
Series: Enstars Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	A Little Sister's Errand

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm hnghhhhh and the local leoP trash, but I also love Ruka and their sibling dynamics so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> aka I just wanted Ruka being Ruka but also crushing on Anzu bc a lot of fics I read seem to depict her like that-
> 
> so obligatory disclaimer post: enstars! and enstars!! belong to happy elements! :D

“I’m going, Ruka.”

“Have a safe trip, onii-chan!” Ruka smiles, as she watches her older brother reach towards the door. She continues to watch as he hesitates before putting a hand on the doorknob. He opens the door with dubious courage, and turns around to look at Ruka, one last time. He waves. Ruka waves back.

The door shuts with a _bang!_ , and Ruka immediately runs towards the windows and timidly peeks beyond the curtains. She sees her brother steadily walking, and on the right path this time. To Yumenosaki. She sighs in relief.

“You don’t have to watch your brother leaving every time, Ruka,” a middle-aged woman says, as she too watches the fleeting figure gradually disappear around the corner. Ruka pouts at her mother’s irony, but the ends of her lips curl at the thought of her brother going to school. It’s so surreal, she thinks. 

A year ago, her brother had suddenly distanced himself, away from his family and friends. When Ruka finally realized something was horribly off, it was too late; he suddenly left Japan, and wouldn’t return home until months later. Even when he returned home, however, he would still shut himself in his room and scarcely went out. _‘As if he preferred being anywhere other than here,’_ Ruka thinks, ‘ _As if he didn’t want to go to Yumenosaki.’_

But finally, he had taken the first step. Ruka beams everytime she remembers that day. 

When he left the Tsukinaga residence, everyone had worried so much. Ruka recalls the sight of their father resting a hand on their mother’s shoulder as the brother and sister split ways that morning. Their parents were always busy with their work, so Ruka was surprised when they stayed home that day. Ruka recalls herself not being able to focus on her studies all day despite having exams to worry about, and rushing home immediately after the bell rang. Ruka recalls the jingle of the doorbell, her stumbling down the stairs to open the door, and the grin on her brother’s face bathed in the afternoon sun. For the first time in quite a while, all members of the Tsukinaga family ate dinner together, merrily.

After that, she’s been seeing her brother smile more often. Ruka will always love the sight of her brother’s smiles, but sometimes she wonders why her brother’s smiles are suddenly more frequent. She wonders why her brother looks forward to going to school every morning. She wonders why her brother left. Why her brother came back.

The mother and daughter look outside for a while before dispersing and Ruka is climbing up the stairs when she hears a loud “Oh, dear!” coming from the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” Ruka asks as she heads back down.

“Oh honey,” her mother sighs, “I forgot to give Leo his lunch today! I don’t know if he brought money with him for the cafeteria, and I have to go to work right now so I can’t drop off his lunch... Knowing him, he might focus too much on composing that he’ll forget to eat… ah, like father, like son… Oh, what should I do?”

Ruka, a polite daughter every parent wishes for, offers to deliver the lunchbox in place of her mother. “It’s okay mama,” she reassures on top of her mother’s apologies, “I can do it. I have the day off anyway, so I can go to the library to study right after I deliver it to onii-chan.”

After successfully persuading her mother, Ruka takes the lunchbox covered in a navy cloth and heads out the door. 

\--

Ruka originally thought that she'd catch up with Leo eventually, but after scouring the route to his school and finding no traces of a blue uniform and orange hair, she ended up in front of the main gates of Yumenosaki Private Academy in its full glory. 

She promptly turns around to go back home, too scared after making eye contact with the stern security guards hanging around the gates, but turns around again with shaky determination. _‘I can do this,’_ Ruka tells herself, _‘it’s just delivering a lunchbox. Onii-chan might starve if he doesn’t have his lunch. I have to do this for both mama and onii-chan. It’s okay. I can do it—’_

“Hey, kid. Non-students and personnel are not permitted on campus. I apologize, but you should leave. Unless you need something after all?”

Ruka lets out an “Uwahhh!” and jumps, almost dropping the lunchbox at the sound of someone near her. When she sees him pushing up his glasses and sighing in frustration, she tears up. “I-I... er… I...” 

She fumbles with her words and the individual takes a moment to look at her more closely. “Hm, you look familiar... You’re not related to _that_ guy, are you?”

 _'T_ _hat guy?'_ Confused, Ruka timidly mumbles, “U-Um, Tsukinaga Leo is my brother and I came to...” Her voice fails her when she sees the stranger adjust his glasses and sigh once more when he hears “Tsukinaga”. Instead, she, like a newborn fawn, shakily lifts up the lunchbox, refusing to make eye contact with him.

The student asks in disbelief, “So you’re Tsukinaga’s sister? The so-called “Ruka-tan”?” He clears his throat and hurriedly adds, “No, forget I said that.”

Ruka cocks her head to the side at the mention of the former nickname her brother gave her when they were little. “Ruka-tan?” she whispers.

He clears his throat again. “We normally don’t allow exceptions. Usually, we’ll just take the belongings and deliver it to the student themselves but since no one knows where Tsukinaga is at the moment, I’ll permit you on campus. Hopefully his little sister will be able to find out where he is.” 

_‘...too tired to deal with him...’_ Ruka thinks she hears escaping his lips, but it is barely audible and faint. Ruka blinks, confused.

The Yumenosaki student is about to walk away to lecture another poor soul when he stops and turns towards Ruka, seeming to remember something. “And one more thing. Tell your brother to not be so troublesome. Maybe hearing it from his beloved “Ruka-tan” will make him behave for once.”

Still puzzled about his words, Ruka quickly bows and utters a short “Thank you!” before rushing past the gates, still fearful of the student behind her. She gulps when she enters the campus, and sees how truly wide it is.

\--

Tsukinaga Ruka is lost. She doesn’t know where her beloved brother might be, or where the right classroom is for that matter. The middle school girl regrets not asking the student earlier about where her brother’s usual whereabouts are, but it’s too late; she can’t turn back. She’s wandering around the halls when she bumps into someone, and almost drops the lunchbox in alarm. 

“Uwahhh!” When she looks up, Ruka sees two mismatched eyes, one of gold and one of aqua. Ruka knows that it’s impolite to stare, but she is mesmerized.

“Ah, my bad. Forgive me, I didn’t see where I was goin’. Are you okay?” Ruka snaps out of her staring, and also apologizes. 

“U-Um, you have pretty eyes!” she blurts out. The stranger’s differently-colored eyes widen for a bit before grinning, and responds with an energetic “Thanks!”.

The brunette girl in a Yumenosaki uniform and pink cardigan next to him—Ruka remembers Yumenosaki being an all-boys school though—steps forward and speaks, “What are you doing here? Could it be… are you lost?”

Ruka nods weakly, and the brunette tells the one Ruka bumped into, “You can go on ahead, Mika-kun.” Mika waves at both Ruka and the brunette, and Ruka timidly waves back as Mika leaves. The brunette turns to Ruka and warmly smiles. “I’m Anzu, a student here. When I first transferred in I would get lost a lot too, but now I know every single corner here! Now, everyone relies on me for directions!” Anzu proudly grins, and Ruka couldn’t help but smile back.

The producer asks the orange-haired girl, “So, why are you here? I thought Keito-san didn’t allow anyone who’s not a student?” After explaining the situation to Anzu, the female student shudders. “Geh!”

Anzu immediately recovers, and awkwardly stutters, “A-Ah, so you’re Ruka-tan... Er, Tsukinaga-senpai’s little sister... ah....”

Ruka cocks her head to the side, still baffled as ever. _‘Why does everyone say that whenever I mention onii-chan?’_

Anzu shakes her head and says, “Ah no, don’t worry about it Ruka-chan. Hm, your brother might be in Knights’ studio. You should check it out.” She then proclaims, “I’ll go with you!” before grabbing Ruka’s hand and marching forward. For a split second, Ruka thinks she hears her heart pounding rapidly, but pays no heed. 

“Um, are you sure A-Anzu-san? I-I can go by myself...” 

Ruka’s voice trails off as Anzu cheerfully replies back, “It’s okay, Ruka-chan. I don’t want you to get lost and besides, I wanted to check up on Knights anyway!”

The two head down the hall, attracting attention from the other students. Ruka shrinks in bashfulness, and Anzu grips her hand tighter. No words were exchanged, but Ruka continues to see the girl in front of her in a whole new light.

When Anzu opens the door to the studio, a smell of familiarity hits Ruka. Two figures out of three look up towards the newly arrived guests, and Ruka takes a minute to observe everyone. Under the kotatsu is an unconscious raven-haired man and Ruka panics until Anzu reassures her he’s just sleeping. Ruka glances at the one sitting adjacent, applying some sort of skincare on their face who utters an “oh my~” when they notice the two standing near the door. It is the third figure she notices, however, that makes Ruka beam. 

“Izumi-san!”

Both Anzu and the one who’s sitting swears the silver-haired idol just smiled, but they know Sena Izumi will never admit it in this lifetime. “Mm,” he acknowledged, “what’re you doing here? And hey, isn’t it almost exam season already?”

Ruka softly lets go of Anzu’s hand and hurries over to the one person she knows the most out of all of them. “I-Izumi-san,” she starts, “h-have you seen onii-chan? He left his lunchbox at home, and we’re worried that he might starve himself...”

Izumi stares at the lunchbox Ruka is holding, deep in thought, and laughs. “Isn’t this situation sort of familiar?” But he sets his knitting needles down, and ponders for a second. He then adds, “How should I know where that idiot is? Kasa-kun—the newest member of Knights—is looking for your brother right now, and still hasn’t come back. Well, that idiot will come here sooner or later.”

Ruka whimpers, “But onii-chan might be hungry...”

Sena Izumi’s face slightly softens at the sight of the petite, brooding girl, and Arashi giggles at Izumi’s vulnerability. The latter shoots a glare at Arashi, and Arashi takes this chance to introduce themselves. “I’m Narukami Arashi, but you can call me onee-chan!”

Ruka tilts her head to the side. “O-Onee-chan?”

In an instant, Narukami Arashi fell in love. “Aw, Ruka-chan,” they gush, “I only like hard-working boys but you’re cute too!” They suddenly hug Ruka, and the petite middle school girl is overwhelmed by both the sudden skinship and the surprising muscle Arashi has. Ruka is about to faint when Anzu rushes over and catches her, and makes up an excuse. “Onee-chan, Ruka-chan’s still small... anyway, we better get going, haha.”

Anzu tugs Ruka’s hand and they leave the studio. “Uh, Knights is full of rather... individualistic people, but I can promise you they’re all really nice!” Anzu declares, despite not looking convinced herself. “Sena-senpai, who you already seem to know, is kind of mean but he really means well, you know? Onee-chan—the one who hugged you—might seem overbearing but she also looks out for everyone, and Ritsu-kun—the one under the kotatsu—is a “vampire”, so he sleeps a lot, but he’s always trying his best! So your brother’s in good hands...”

Anzu decides to go to the third-year classrooms in search of Leo, so they head up a few floors when they hear a large _bang!_ followed by bouts of laughter. Anzu immediately stops in her tracks, and Ruka bumps into Anzu’s back. 

“What’s wrong?” Ruka squeamishly asks, and Anzu sighs.

“It’s nothing! I just... don’t want you to meet the third-years...” Anzu sheepishly chuckles, “They’re er, very... odd...” The producer makes a fist with her free hand, and comments, “But your brother might be there, so we have no choice but to go!... Yeah....”

Anzu opens the 3-B classroom to find it empty save for two people organizing papers. 

“If it ain’t Little Miss,” someone says, “are you looking for someone?”

Ruka is heavily intimidated by the scary-looking man, so she hides behind Anzu as the producer asks if the two have seen the missing composer. A petite red-eyed student pokes his head out of his companion’s tall frame and exclaims, “Ah, Leo-chin? Nope, never seen him. He rarely comes to class anyway...” He pouts, and adds, “If you see him, or the other third-years, tell them to come to class okay? At this rate, they might not be able to graduate, and it’s lonely only seeing Kuro-chin and Tsumugi-chin in class!”

Anzu responds with an “Okie-dokie”, and the scary student finally notices the girl cowering behind Anzu. “Is that Tsukinaga’s sister?”

Ruka lets out a “Eek!” at the sudden attention, and the blonde grins. 

“Wahhh,” he says in excitement, “is that Leo-chin’s sister? Wow, she’s so cute! I’m Nito Nazuna, but you can call me nii-chan! ♪”

“Hm,” Kuro Kiryu nods approvingly, “Tsukinaga’s little sister is more timid than my own little sister... How are the Tsukinaga siblings so different from each other?”

Anzu senses the middle school girl ever cowering in fear, so she says goodbye to the two and shuts the classroom door. The producer sighs in their fruitless attempts of finding the missing Knights leader, and this time Ruka squeezes her hand. Touched and encouraged by her action, Anzu is energized and together they head down to where Anzu might think Leo is.

They reach the archery hall; immediately, Anzu and Ruka hear “Wahahaha! ☆”.

Anzu instantly knows that they’ve reached the right place, but Ruka seems to be confused. Anzu is confused on why Ruka is confused. Ruka explains, “That’s onii-chan’s voice, but he’s never sounded this happy...” Anzu is still confused.

When they enter the archery hall, they find tufts of twilight-colored hair behind the pillar. Ruka lets go of Anzu’s hand and runs towards the mop of hair, and finds her beloved brother laying on the floor with a bunch of kittens and a fatigued red-haired person sitting politely near him. 

Both look up towards the unexpected visitor, and Leo blinks in surprise. “Ruka? What’re you doing here?” 

Ruka pouts. “Onii-chan,” she scolds, “you forgot your lunchbox! I bet you didn’t realize it until I brought it to you! You should eat something everyday at least! Otherwise, you’ll fall ill and I’ll be so worried...”

Leo stands up, and pats Ruka’s head gently. “Ruka,” he starts, “...thanks.”

The red-haired person stealthily arrives by Anzu’s side and whispers, “She’s _Leader_ ’s sister?” The latter nods, and Tsukasa is shocked by the senior’s unusually soft, vulnerable expression. The two outsiders watch the scene of the two Tsukinaga siblings, surrounded by the meowing of Little John and her kittens lying by their side.

\--

When their mother arrives home, the first thing she says as she’s neatly putting her shoes away is “Ruka? How was your errand?”

Ruka smiles warmly and exclaims with enthusiasm, “I met a lot of weird people in Yumenosaki!”

The woman sheepishly smiles as she hears her daughter’s rather harsh words, but replies, “Is that so? Did your brother get his lunch?”

Ruka nods fervently, “Mn!” Ruka then excitedly proclaims, “Mama! I decided which high school I want to go to!”

The woman glances over at the school pamphlet and muses, “Ah, Kimisaki? That’s pretty close to Yumenosaki huh... Well, if you can pass the exams then it’s fine with me!”

The ecstatic middle school girl beamed, “Okay!”

\--

It would take Tsukinaga Leo a long, long time before he realizes that Tsukinaga Ruka didn’t take a lot of trips to Yumenosaki and later Ensemble Square not just because of him, but rather for a certain producer...

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to stay safe! Remember to wash your hands with good soap and water for 20 seconds, maybe sing a song while washing (or memorize an entire beatmap in music like me) and if you're using hand sanitizer, use the ones with more than 60% alcohol! Make sure to follow proper hygiene etiquette, like covering your cough/sneeze! 
> 
> We can go through this, because who else is gonna support these special boys and girls?! (ง •̀◡•́)ง


End file.
